I want it that way
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Isaac should be having fun with other girls but she is the only one he can see. Isaac x The Girl. AU!University & All humans.


**Hi guys! How are you ?**

**As you can see this in a new one shot I wrote about Isaac x The girl cause they're one perfect ship and I the help of Throneofcats on tumblr who kindly accepted to be my beta, thanks to her again ! This one shot will be translated in French in a few days so if you understand that language better just wait a little bit ! I haven't seen 3x06 yet and I try not to go to Tumblr to not spoil myself so it's normal if you don't read anything related to that episode. Oh and by the way it's an AU and everyone is in college and all humans.**

**Song used : I want it that way by BACKSTREET BOYS.**

**Enjoy !**

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

"Dude you're drooling" says Scott with a chuckle.

But Isaac doesn't even hear his mate because he is too busy staring at the most beautiful girl on the campus, no scratch that, the most beautiful girl he ever met. Yeah that might sound cheesy as hell but hey, that's the first time Isaac's ever been in love! He didn't really noticed any change about him, but his friends Scott, Stiles & Boyd all noticed what a moody prick he became when he wasn't with her. Her as in Alex, otherwise known as Isaac's best friend since they've started studying at the local community college. They all thought it was going to be like the uni experience you hear in movies, books and all that and at first it was, until Alex came. She was new in town and so instantly became what people were gossiping about.

"Come on, man!" Stiles whines, ready to get lucky with girls. "We know you like her but can't you just let this go for tonight?"

_But that's the thing, I don't just like her._ He thinks with a sigh.

He settles for "All right, wait up guys!" instead.

Isaac thinks about it for a minute before deciding to leave. He notices that she looks like she's having good times with her friends at the other side of the room. She laughing at something one of her mates said and Isaac decides that yeah, she's definitely the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She's all pretty in her blue party dress which embraces her curves perfectly, making Isaac forget about all the other girls in the room. The music is pretty loud and the there's so many people that he almost loses track of his friends, so he follows them and tries to forget about the best friend he's in love with.

"Hey Isaac wanna dance with me?" some girl with a very high pitched voice says.

He doesn't have the time to say no before Stiles decides to push him towards the girl with a wink and behind him, with Boyd giving an encouraging smile. The girl is quite pretty actually, light pink haired (it totally fits her) with big green eyes and a cheeky smile. _Yeah why not ?_ He thinks before letting her taking his hand in hers. As soon as Isaac and the girl named Tammy or Tiffany (he doesn't really care) are on the dance floor, she pulls him to her with such strength that it surprise Isaac and starts dancing like that with. She sticks her tongue out to him in a provocative way and Isaac wants to puke. Yeah maybe that could be hot but it certainly aint working on him! Or maybe it could work if he was dancing with Ale-

"How about we get a room?" the girl asks, tugging at his shirt.

Isaac looks at Tammy (he thinks that's it ) for a brief moment before searching for Alex whose still across the room but now dancing with some jackass. This guy is probably nice and all, but he's dancing with Alex while trying to kiss her and that makes Isaac hate him instantly. At first Alex doesn't seem to mind and laugh at how persistent the guy can be, but then she turns brutally before slapping him right across the cheek and leaving the room. Of course pretty much everybody in the room is staring after her, waiting to find out what's going to happen. And Boyd can already know as he looks over to Isaac, who looks like he's probably going to murder the jackass.

" Don't worry about her dude, she's a fighter" He says, patting his mate on the shoulder. "I'm sure she already forgot about it now".

He smiles, remembering the time when he confessed he had feelings for Alex to Boyd who wisely said "Someday, man. It'll be worth the wait".

Isaac really wants to listen to his friend and party like a normal nineteen year old guy, but then the jackass leave the room yelling Alex's name, clearly looking for her and Isaac thinks that he'll party later because he's got a best friend to comfort and a jackass to beat up. A wave of relief passes over him as he sees that the jackass has drank so much that he's fallen asleep on the grass of the house.

"Looking for me?" Says a voice behind him.

He turns around, a genuine smile on his lips to find Alex, looking cute with one of Isaac's jacket on her shoulders. He raises his eyebrows at this, but he likes it. He really likes seeing her in his clothes. And before he knows it he's leaning over her before taking her in a bear hug. At first she's surprised but eventually returns his embrace as she warps her arms around his waist. Hugging Isaac felt like home, yeah it's a big cliché to say that but it's what Alex feels when she's in his arms. The boy could do this for ever and have some sexy time with her too (cause she's hot as hell) but he could never say that, because it would ruin their friendship. When they pull away they both immediately feel the loss of being this intimate with each other, because yeah that was one tight hug!

"I don't really want to go back to the party" He begins before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "How about a walk ?"

"Sure why not" she answers, putting her harm at his waist.

They walk aimlessly, not really caring about where they going because they're on the campus and can't get lost. Some time they talk but most of the time they're just enjoying the other's presence in silence, until Alex suddenly stops. She's looking like she really want to say something, some big thing that's been on her shoulder for a long time and that kind off scares Isaac, cause he can see she's struggling to get it out.

" Lex' you're scaring me, what's going on with you ?" He finally asks.

On the outside he looks like he's got it under control but inside he's freaking out, fearing what she's going to tell him. And Alex finds it very cute before cursing herself because she's the reason why he's looking like a cute puppy in distress. Alex had never been good with words, she had always preferred actions and gently grabs his face in both hands before leading him down and brushing her lips against his. Isaac has been waiting for this moment for a long time because he crashes his lips against hers, making her gasp in surprise. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth and he decides that he loves kissing her and totally wants to do again and again and again … Soon they hear whistling of other students, someone even says "Go girl get that D!" and they pull away. Too soon if you ask Isaac. Then Alex takes his hand and they continue to walk, hand in hand.

"Hey Alex?" He calls, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He proudly says with a smile.

"That's a great thing cause I love you too" She answers, planting a kiss on his cheek.

_Yeah, it was definitely worth the wait. _He thinks with a smile.

_**The end. **_

**Sooo did you guys like it ? Yeah I know it was mostly a lot of fluff but hey, who doesn't like fluff ? I hope the producers aren't going to make a love triangle between Scott/Alisson/ Isaac cause I think Isaac and The Girl would be one badass couple and I ship them since 3x01. If you did like my one shot please live a review :D xoxo Maya ! **


End file.
